The invention relates to a television camera having an electronic viewfinder. Information about the setting of the camera is displayed on the viewfinder display screen outside a display of the image image to be picked up.
A television camera of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,136. This Patent describes that the diaphragm aperture and the focal length of the lens can be set by the camera operator and can be displayed as setting information on the viewfinder display screen. The setting information is displayed on the screen in the form of a luminescent square which is movable along a scale. This gives the camera operator the lens setting information to be readjusted if required without having to look away from the viewfinder image displaying the scene to be picked up by the camera.